


Baile de Máscaras

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Friendship, Genderfluid, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: E meu queixo desgrudou do rosto mais uma vez.Eu estava incrível, era eu e ao mesmo tempo não era, nem eu mesmo entendia.PS: Contêm pequenos spoilers dos três livros!





	Baile de Máscaras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
>    
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 05/novembro/2017.  
> Feita para o Concurso NFF Nov./2017: Primeiro encontro/Primeiro beijo e [Tributo] HALLOWEEN2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> A ShiryuForever94 sugeriu que se usasse três palavras da lista ou alguma das citações do tributo para inspiração... eu resolvi me desafiar e usar as 19 palavras e uma das citações.
> 
>  
> 
> N/A: Alex Fierro é uma personagem confirmada como genderfluid no segundo livro da série; O martelo de Thor.
> 
> No livro, as “falas” de Hearthstone são todas em itálico e inseridas em meio ao texto, as deixei em itálico, mas separadas como falas mesmo.

No mínimo era estranho, pra não dizer assustador, era certo um einherjar comemorar o halloween? Era no mínimo dentro dos padrões mágicos do Hotel Valhalla comemorar alguma data além do Ragnarok? Não que eles comemorassem essa é claro, mas não era como se não estivessem se preparando pra coisa desde que foram postos nos caixões… ou queimados com moedas sobre os olhos e unhas aparadas.

— Qual vai ser sua fantasia? - T.J perguntou durante o café.  
— Não sei se quero ir - Confessei enquanto devorava meu bacon — Não é estranho ver esses caras vestidos de fantasmas e vampiros? Alguns deles são praticamente fantasmas de verdade! - Despejei de uma vez, eu sabia que teria um tema, talvez alguma coisa motivacional vinda de Odin.  
— Está com medo Maggie? - Alex perguntou ironizando.

Pra completar minha desgraça, Alex Fierro resolveu tomar café com a gente, não que ela não tomasse, mas ela preferia ficar no quarto fazendo aquelas bruxarias com a cerâmica, mas se alguém perguntar nunca disse que era bruxaria! Ela me mataria com o garrote, posso dizer no máximo que era algum tipo de feitiço.  
Não é como se estivéssemos de volta a quando nos conhecemos…  
Mentira, é sim!

— Do que? - Rebati acabando de limpar o prato, não queria discutir antes da batalha matinal.  
— Dos ossos e dos monstros puxando sua perna a noite - Brincou num tom rouco — Sério Magnus, depois de tudo que já vimos - Zombou.  
— Vamos lá Magnus, não deixe o Alex te assustar antes dos dragões, vamos ter um cemitério quando chegarmos se você não mover essa bunda pro salão - Mallory mandou me puxando pelo braço.  
— Ela; a Alex - Corrigi quase instantaneamente — Não podíamos não ter que lutar ao menos uma vez na semana? - Perguntei ajustando meu capacete, não que ele fosse ajudar muito hoje, eu odiava as quintas de dragões.

Mallory apenas olhou pra mim como se eu fosse algo irritante a ser removido da pior maneira possível.

Eu estava certo, doeu como o inferno.  
Depois de tomarmos a maldita colina; nunca vou entender a obsessão do T.J com elas; algum einherjar explodiu o chão debaixo dos meus pés, dinamite é permitida no Hotel? Não tem algum regulamento interno que proíbe a explosão de guerreiros que já salvaram o mundo algumas vezes?  
No fim morremos esmagados, nunca morram assim, morte por esmagamento de dragão demora muito pra curar.

A primeira coisa que vi quando acordei foram as cobras da tatuagem que Alex tinha no pescoço, mas porque ela estava no meu quarto?

— Até que enfim! - Ela reclamou se virando pra mim.  
— Porque você está aqui? - Perguntei me sentando.  
— Eu acho que te aborreci hoje - Ela comentou ainda focada no que tinha em mãos.

Eram máscaras que deviam ser cerâmica, mas eu jurava que já tinha visto aquilo antes.

— Eu tentei esquecer depois que terminou - Confessou subitamente — Eu me esqueci do seu tio - Comentou de modo neutro — Desculpe por zombar, não percebi que você realmente estava se sentindo afetado - Pediu me olhando diretamente nos olhos — Fiz isso pra você - Disse me dando uma das máscaras.

Ela saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a máscara lembrava uma coruja e não era feita de cerâmica, eu não tinha me inscrito no curso de cerâmica até a morte, mas sabia que aquilo tinha dado trabalho.  
Virando o objeto nas mãos foi que lembrei, a outra era idêntica a que David Bowie usava em Labyrinth, um dos filmes preferidos da minha mãe.

— T.J! Eu vou mas nem sei qual é o tema - Despejei assim que ele abriu a porta.  
— Jacques me disse mesmo que você não gostava de festas - Ele comentou saindo e andando comigo.

Fomos parar em uma sala cheia de roupas e outras coisas, parecia uma Sala Precisa gigante.

— O tema é “trocado” se você for homem se veste de mulher e vice versa - Contou mexendo em algumas cartolas jogadas entre teias de aranha.  
— E você vai do que?  
— Vou ser a noiva de Frankenstein! - Afirmou empolgado.  
— Eu vou me arrepender… Mestiço? - Perguntei prevendo uma imagem mental bizarra.  
— Ele e Mallory vão de casal - Comentou abafando uma risada — Mordomo e empregada - Terminou rindo nervoso.

Eu acho que meu queixo desgrudou do rosto.  
Mestiço Gunderson vestido de empregada? Não era atoa que Mallory estava de bom humor por semanas, um monstro berserker… devia ter rolado alguma aposta!  
T.J remexeu em um armário até achar alguns livros velhos.

— Eu acho que Alex teve a idéia para dela olhando essa pilha aqui - Comentou mostrando volumes em diversas línguas.  
— Acho que sei o que vou vestir - Comentei puxando um volume de Labirinto.

Só espero que Blitzen não esteja cheio de encomendas, ele vai resmungar e reclamar assim que eu disser que preciso de um vestido pra amanhã.

— Você quer o que?? - Perguntou de olhos arregalados  
— Você entendeu, porque quer um vestido Magnus? - Hearth sinalizou enquanto rolava os olhos para Blitzen.  
— É uma festa a fantasia caras, é o tema é esse, homens de mulher e mulheres de homem.  
— O que aconteceu com os doces e travessuras? - Blitzen perguntou tomando o papel das minhas mãos.

Ele analisou a foto enquanto Hearth sorria pra mim de um modo cúmplice.

— Alex vai ser um Jareth perfeito - Ele comentou sinalizando de uma maneira que Blitzen não visse.  
— Eu sei Hearth, ela até fez uma máscara pra mim - Respondi tentando não ficar muito vermelho.  
— Certo garoto, você pode pegar o vestido semana que vem - Blitzen informou sorrindo pra mim.  
— Semana que vem?? - Quase gritei assustado.  
— Ele quis dizer depois do almoço amanhã - Hearth afirmou olhando feio para Blitzen

Blitzen caiu na gargalhada.  
Voltei para o Hotel arrastando os pés, eu devia falar com Alex? Eu deveria finalmente me inscrever para fazer cerâmica até a morte?  
Mas eu só me escondi no meu quarto, observando uma foto nossa; eu realmente tinha que perguntar a Heimdall se era ele que conseguia essas fotos.

Não vi Alex o dia todo, ou ela estava se escondendo de mim ou eu estava muito aéreo para notar.  
Eu esqueci de ir buscar o vestido!  
Sai do banho correndo pensando no sermão que Blitzen ia me dar mas eles estavam no meu quarto.

— Como vocês entraram? - Perguntei surpreso.  
— Einherji honorários - Hearth sinalizou com uma mão, na outra havia um pacote pequeno.  
— A questão é, porque não foi buscar o vestido garoto? - Blitzen perguntou astutamente.  
— Eu me distraí e esqueci - Afirmei derrotado.

Na verdade eu entrei em pânico e esqueci, mas podia omitir essa parte, Hearth me olhava como se eu tivesse dito isso em voz alta, mas ele sempre foi muito bom em ler as pessoas.

— Viemos te ajudar, você faria uma bagunça sozinho - Blitzen me contou enquanto colocava o embrulho com o vestido na cama.  
— Me ajudar com o que? - Perguntei temeroso, não era só colocar a roupa e rezar para Syf pra ficar boa?  
— Maquiagem - Heart sinalizou.

Eu estava ferrado.  
Duplamente ferrado.  
Hearth parecia entender como aquilo funcionava, nunca perguntaria a ele como em Midgard ele sabia como aplicar bases e sombras.  
Blitzen observava enquanto Hearth fazia sua mágica, porque aquilo parecia mágica, ele até mesmo arrumou meu cabelo com aqueles enfeites prateados e brincos de pressão, que era o que estava escondido no pacote pelo jeito, eu estava ficando assustado com meus amigos.

— Agora é hora do vestido! - Blitzen afirmou entusiasmado quando Hearth sinalizou que havia acabado.

Eu não tive permissão para olhar no espelho até estar completamente vestido, a roupa tinha até enchimentos costurados na área dos seios, e eu dava graças aos deuses por isso, aqueles soutiens que as garotas usavam pareciam uma peça de tortura medieval pra mim.

— Prontinho! - Bltzen declarou e Hearth sinalizou com os dois polegares para cima, eles pareciam ter gostado bastante do trabalho que fizeram.

E meu queixo desgrudou do rosto mais uma vez.  
Eu estava incrível, era eu e ao mesmo tempo não era, nem eu mesmo entendia.  
Eu parecia com Sarah Williams, uma Sarah loira é claro, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda era Magnus.

— Vocês são realmente incríveis! - Afirmei englobando os dois em uma abraço — Muito obrigado - Agradeci sorrindo.

Blitzen parecia a ponto de chorar, talvez pelo trabalho bem executado, ele adorava ver as pessoas bem vestidas.

— Vamos lá cinderela, o baile já deve ter começado! - Blitzen disse abrindo minha porta e me pondo pra fora.  
— “Não tenha pena dos mortos. Tenha pena dos vivos, e acima de tudo, daqueles que vivem sem amor.” — Hearth sinalizou para ele de uma maneira terna.  
— Não cite Dumbledore pra mim - Blitzen disse olhando da mesma maneira.  
— Tenha um bom encontro Magnus - Hearth sinalizou antes de fechar a minha própria porta na minha cara.

Assim que me vi sozinho no corredor eu entrei realmente em pânico.  
É claro que não tinha acontecido um convite, mas agora que eu estava pensando, esse seria o meu primeiro encontro com Alex!!  
Nós nos víamos todo o dia, íamos para o Espaço Chase e tal, mas nunca havíamos ido a qualquer outro lugar juntos, aquilo decididamente era um encontro.

— Má hora pra se dar conta Magnus - Disse a mim mesmo.

Eu sentia um frio na barriga fora do normal, e se Alex me achasse ridículo? E se ela não gostasse da fantasia?  
Resolvi reunir toda a pouca coragem de um filho de Frey e coloquei a máscara de coruja que ela havia feito para mim, que fosse o que os deuses quisessem, eu ainda iria enlouquecer com Alex Fierro.  
Entrei no salão dos banquetes, estava tudo assustadoramente sobrenatural, eu nunca tinha visto tantas abóboras na minha vida, parecia que todas as plantações da América estavam confinadas no salão.  
As fantasias eram incríveis, e eu não tinha certeza, mas podia jurar que havia visto mesmo alguns lobos de verdade, era melhor não verificar uma segunda vez.  
É claro que seria um clichê ambulante, qual era a música que estava tocando quando localizei Alex? Kiss from a Rose é claro. Como eu sabia que música era essa? Eu gostava bastante de Batman Forever, mas se alguém perguntar eu nego até o túmulo.  
Ops, eu já morri.

 

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray

Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa sobre o cinza  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre do cinza

There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen?

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer  
Tanto que ele pode falar, tanta coisa por dentro  
Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor  
Para mim você é como um vício crescente  
Em desenvolvimento que não consigo negar  
Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, Querida?  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

 

Alex estava perfeita, o colete azul metálico que Jareth usava no baile de máscaras, as calças estranhas de preta e seu cabelo verde jogado para todos os lados, os olhos bicolores como os de David Bowie escondidos parcialmente pela máscara de chifres escuros.

— Alex - Disse assim que me aproximei.

Ela pareceu avaliar meu visual profundamente, me olhando de cima abaixo, mas fui eu que ofeguei quando ela tirou a máscara.  
Seus olhos estavam ainda mais destacados naquela maquiagem incrível, e uma tênue suspeita de que Hearth e Blitzen tinham um dedo naquilo me fez sorrir.  
Eu enfiei a mão em um bolso escondido que Hearth havia me mostrado e tirei de lá um cristal em formato de bola, exatamente igual o que Jareth usava no filme, talvez um pouco mais pequeno, mas tinha que ser confortável para segurar afinal.

— Pra você - Disse de maneira firme.

Meus fantasmas afastados assim que cruzei os olhos com os dela brevemente; ela aceitou e sorriu pra mim.

— Vai me oferecer todos os meus sonhos? - Perguntou fazendo menção ao que o cristal significava para os nossos personagens.  
— Se você quiser compartilhar comigo - Rebati pegando sua mão.

Eu era um desastre pra dançar.  
Ao menos eu não pisei nos pés dela, Alex usava uma bota com saltos médios, e eu com meus dois pés esquerdos estava usando um tênis. Sim, Blitzen quase me matou por isso, ele tinha arranjado sandálias prateadas pra combinar com o vestido, mas eu me recusei a cair de bunda a cada duas passadas.  
Nós dançamos, ignorando todos os outros malucos ao nosso redor, e Alex parecia perfeita para mim.  
Não ficamos muito ali, logo a festa começou a se tornar uma extensão das batalhas matinais e eu não queria sujar meu vestido prateado de sangue, era uma obra de Blitzen afinal!

Acabamos parando em um dos jardins de Boston, as crianças já estavam indo para suas casas, e não havia ninguém por perto para nos incomodar.

Alex me surpreendeu tendo a mesma idéia que eu; nossos lábios se chocaram ainda fechados, fazendo uma pressão gostosa mas forte, ela mordeu meu lábio inferior com força quase tirando sangue, mas eu não me importei, estava com tanta saudade dela¹.  
Nos beijamos de uma maneira afoita, meus dedos embrenhados nos cabelos esverdeados dela enquanto seu corpo descansava contra uma árvore, eu disse que sou um clichê não disse? Tem algo mais clichê do que beijar a garota contra uma árvore no primeiro encontro real?  
Respiramos juntos, as testas encostadas e um tom de riso nos suspiros dela, eu passei a distribuir pequenos beijos contra os lábios fechados, sorrindo contra eles quando senti ela puxando meus cabelos de leve².

— Você ficou uma bela Sarah - Ela disse quando estávamos voltando para o Hotel.  
— Blitzen e Hearth tiveram todo o trabalho - Afirmei lhes dando o crédito por tudo — Mas você ficou perfeita de Jareth! - Elogiei sorrindo completamente vermelho ao olhá-la na luz do saguão.

A camisa que ela usava estava com o nó desmanchado, mostrando a fila indiana de pequenas marcas vermelhas que eu tinha deixado do seu pescoço até o ombro³.

— Está um pouco tarde não acham? - Hunding perguntou olhando de modo divertido para nós.  
— Boa noite Hunding - Alex praticamente rosnou para ele.

Hunding se escondeu rapidamente por detrás do balcão, ele ainda se lembrava do primeiro dia dela no Hotel.

— Acho que… boa noite? - Perguntei meio perdido na porta do meu quarto.  
— Um encontro sem beijo de despedida Magnus? - Ela me provocou se aproximando.

Eu sorri, a estranheza me deixando completamente enquanto a segurava pela cintura e a beijava mais uma vez, os lábios dela eram viciantes, e eu não queria me livrar desse vício nunca.

— Boa noite Magnus - Ela disse antes de se afastar correndo.

Ouvi o barulho de um zíper mas não entendi muito, mas senti meu rosto avermelhar quando o vestido caiu aos meus pés.

— De nada por ajudar com o fecho - Ela gargalhou antes de bater sua porta.  
— Alex!! - Gritei entre a vergonha e o divertimento, afinal, tinha sido um ótimo encontro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: Beijo pressão: O beijo é mais forte com um dos lábios pressionando o outro e ao final morde a parte inferior com força. É recomendado para um primeiro beijo ou último, pois a sensação permanece por um tempo  
> ²: Beijo palpitante: São aqueles milhares de beijos bem pequenos, percorrendo toda a boca.  
> ³: Mordida de javali: Deixa marca na pele como filas indianas, muito próximas umas das outras e com intervalos vermelhos como as pegadas que costumam ser deixadas pelos javalis no barro. Costuma ser feita no ombro.


End file.
